Popper de Vainilla
by Sw337-Rin
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot de mi autoría. Una prostituta, un policía...el juego del "ratón y el gato" siempre termina en tragedia, como Ranma después pudo comprobar


¡Hola chicos! Bueeeno, aunque no soy precisamnente lo que se dice nueva acá en el FFnet sí soy por lo menos nueva posteando historias.

Esta es en especial, la única que medio vale la pena del bonche. Y como soy así de nueva, no sabría como clasificarla, igual es mejor que lo descubran ustedes, tal vez para adolescentes...hohoho

Espero la disfruten y comenten. Besos.

Aaah, cierto, ya que es común ver esa leyenda por acá...

Los personajes ficticios utilizados en esta historia son de la única y sensual xPP Takahashi Rumiko-Sama, de su autoría y uso y creación y blah blah, el punto es...no me pertenecen ok?. Dejando este punto en claro podemos proseguir.

One shot, con temática y palabras algo "groseras" pero no, no es un MA

**God save the queen **

* * *

**Popper de Vainilla.**

¿Qué cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Ahora mismo, ni siquiera tenía un concepto claro acerca del tiempo, ¿era de noche? ¿de día? Jeh y ¿Cuál era la diferencia? A no ser por la cantidad de clientela, podía decirse que era la misma porquería. De sobra conocía los trámites, el procedimiento; todo esto no era más que el pan de todos los días, de cualquier manera la dejarían ir en un par de horas después de unas cuantas preguntas, un par de miradas lascivas, un exámen médico, una declaración, el numerito completo pero al final solo se requeriría mencionarle; mencionar el nombre de José Joaquín "El Flaco" Díaz para que la soltaran al instante, sin ninguna clase de resistencia y ella, ELLA que ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era, regresara a…al mismísimo limbo.

Y ahora por enésima vez esa semana llenaba las formas, las llenaba de memoria sin razonar demasiado los incisos por que de ser así, bueno, entonces volvería a sentirse perdida, tan perdida como las primeras tres veces que había sido llevada a ese lugar, su nombre…su nombre ¿Por qué era que todos ahí se empeñaban en hacerla decir su "verdadero" nombre? cuando ni siquiera ella misma recordaba cuál era. Como sea, estaba ese con el que la anunciaban en el "Show de las ocho y media": "Miss America" con el que obviamente utilizaba el outfit de la "superchica" y hacía un par de peripecias en el tubo, también estaba aquél de "LolliPop" con el que la conocían los "miércoles temáticos", Scherezada como cuando recién había comenzado y simplemente "Candy" para los clientes frecuentes.

—Sonrió, con amargura y odio, como solía sonreír cuando recordaba, cuando desbloqueaba los recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos remotos que la hacían sentir tan perdida, tan muerta, finalmente también estaba ESE, el nombre de su pasado, la llave clave de cada pesadilla, la razón por la que en los escasos momentos en que se encontraba sola la muerte se le pintaba tan apetitosa…bueno, no era como que la dejaban estar sola..jeh—Akane, Tendo Akane—pero ese, ese era el nombre de otra persona que había vivido en tiempos muy diferentes, que había sido enterrada viva y que no existía más, Akane YA no existía y era mejor aparentar que jamás lo había hecho, que ella jamás la había asesinado y que ahora ni siquiera el viento recordaba su existencia.

Ya no había tiempo, en 5 minutos tendría que salir al escenario y todavía no lograba "prepararse" del todo. Eso de los tacones se pintaba como una verdadera jodedera en condiciones "normales" pero se tornaba muchísimo peor con un par de líneas adentro...eso y popper, de vainilla por cierto( la única fragancia que no la empalagaba en todo el maldito lugar) que venía en una botellita muy mona de etiqueta fosforescente.

La rutina, la misma que practicaba d de la tarde, junto a las demás "performers" mientras aseaban el local, ahora venían, ya lo sabía, "las propinas" para un trabajito extra, una sonrisa aquí, una mordida por allá...la ocasión era especial, una despedida de soltero, de "un vigilante de la ley" al parecer, por supuesto que con un salario extraordinario o amigos influyentes— cualquiera de los dos— habían pedido un "privado" por lo que necesitaría guardar energías (y alicientes) para más al rato...

Y comenzaba el numerito; música, la música anunciaba su salida, la había preparado ella misma, la entrada era una mezcla de sensualidad y discreción algo así como "el lobo que finge ser ovejita" o por lo menos de principio— y ahí estaba ella, vestida con el disque uniforme de policía: unos hotpants ajustados al cuerpo que marcaban su pecaminosa figura pero dejaban lo suficiente a la imaginación, un par de ligueros, unas esposas y unas mallas negras sostenidas de estos—estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor que podía para mantenerse en pie, pareciese que se había emocionado demasiado con sus "suplementos" antes de salir a escena " y su cuerpo se las estaba cobrando con intereses por adelantado.

Se sonrió a sí misma —con esa mirada perdida que la acompañaba siempre— pero...bueeeno "ESO" siempre estaba ahí, su arma más confiable, al parecer la única necesaria para desempeñar bien su papel, popper, sólo necesitaría una buena inhalada, solo eso y podía transformarse en la "temible policía" que sus expectadores estaban esperando ver.

Comenzó con algo sencillo, entrando al escenario con la cautela y jugueteo de un gato, una "gatita"— quizá podía comparársela con algo por el estilo— el contoneo de sus caderas, la manera en que caminaba hacia el centro del escenario, todo en ella, todo en ella emocionaba en demasía a los clientes (he ahí la razón por la que el dueño del establecimiento se negaba por todos los medios a revenderla a otro club).

La peliazul tenía conocimiento de la "clase de pensamientos" que despertaba en su clientela. Lo cual ni la molestaba ni la agradaba del todo, en realidad la daba lo mismo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese maldito lugar la tenía muchísimo peor que enferma — y estaba harta —por cierto, de ello.

Gracias a la "altísima demanda" de la que padecía, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera (y según sus propias palabras) para respirar. Y estaba desarrollando, en realidad, cierto asco enfermizo a los grotescos personajes que se daban cabida en el club, noche tras noche, trago tras trago, pero el "jefecito" se negaba a dejarla "descansar". Así es, no deseaba nada más, era como aquello de que cuando por fin mueren todas las esperanzas lo único que queda por hacer es "resignarse", eso y "terminar", para siempre, en una caja, 20 metros bajo tierra. Lo cual la parecía —y la hacía guiños desde hace tiempo—la única solución posible para escapar de ahí.

Pero hacerlo la era imposible puesto que era vigilada permanentemente—como medida de seguridad— debido a aquella otra ocasión en que había intentado ahorcarse, bueno esa y las otras 3 veces con diferentes métodos en que se había decidido a abandonar "ese mundo cruel". La primera en hacerlo, al parecer ella era la pionera de aquellas prácticas suicidas en ese "club" de mala muerte, donde entraban y salían hombres, hombres de toda índole y clases sociales, hombres, a pesar de todo. Pero alrededor de todas aquellas cavilaciones que danzaban una y otra vez alrededor de su atormentada mente, ella seguía con el "show", colgándose del tubo con la agilidad que el título de la 10ª mejor stripper de la ciudad la confería.

Después entraría aquella, su supuesta "rival", vestida de "criminal", al más puro estilo de fantasía sexual iban a jugar a los policías y ladrones, pero qué idea taaan original era esa... Pero como siempre, el "cliente" siempre poseía la razón ante todo y sobre todo, su tarea consistía en cumplir sus órdenes sin importar qué tan bizarra o ridícula se tornara la situación, el cliente ante todo, antes que ella también. "Shampoo" la exotiquísima "nueva" adquisición del lugar (hacía dos meses) venida de la mismísima china, una mujer con la flexibilidad de una acróbata y una estamina endemoniada, por lo menos así la citaba el presentador; en realidad Akane la conocía de antes, recordaba haberla visto en aquella redada, hacía 3 años, cuando ella también había sido vendida por sus padres a cierto traficante influyente.

Shampoo se le acercaba peligrosamente al "festejado"— el cuál yacía sentado en uno de los silloncillos esos, furiosamente sonrojado y con otros 4 idiotas más exclamando "el festejado, el festejado" mientras le señalaban— utilizando sus "encantos" para terminar con su tarea, terminándolo de sonrojar, ahora le sonreía traviesamente mientras iba tomando el lugar a su lado, se acercaba, se acercaba más, para cuando Akane había logrado enfocarla bien, Shampoo ya estaba sentada en las piernas del susodicho.

— "Hombres, tan predecibles como los teledramas ¿cabían las dudas al respecto?" Ahora era su turno de castigar a la "delincuente" —de acuerdo a los requisitos del cliente, por supuesto. Fué a por ella, la tomo del pelo, sedoso, brillante y largo y prosiguió a "arrastrarla de las greñas" hacia el escenario tumbándola en el suelo del mismo mientras las luces desaparecían y solo las enfocaban a ellas. Entonces, se posicionó sobre ella, besándola a la vez, ardiente, salvaje y furiosa mientras el aroma a vainilla se intensificaba y se fusionaba con el acalorado ambiente; el popper comenzaba a tener sus efectos. Shampoo logró zafarse "con agilidad" de aquella posición—tal como lo habían practicado anteriormente—y se posicionó dominante sobre "su agresora". Prosiguió a besarla, rasgándola el uniforme con voracidad, y llenaba su cuerpo con su respiración.

Los "caballeros" se encontraban más que encantados. El título de Mrs. Ecstasy no iba a ser arrebatado de sus manos con la facilidad que esa tal "Akane" se proponía. Y la "pelea" por el poder duró un rato más, mientras ambas se encargaban de gemir y "atacarse" lo mejor que podían, mordiendo, besando y succionando, todo aquello que estuviera a la vista; por lo cuál, al final de "la presentación" la mayoría de espectadores no tenía manera de ocultar su evidente "necesidad", la cuál no sería saciada —por supuesto— por alguna de las dos "entretenedoras". Shampoo iba a encargarse después de cierto riquillo por ahí mientras que "La policía" ya estaba rentada, por el "festejado" a menos claro que se presentara por ahí una demanda más "conveniente".

Con esto en mente, salieron del escenario, al mismo tiempo, con una peliazul bastante mareada intentando ferviertemente no tropezar con esos zancos de 20cm que literalmente la estaban mallugando los pies.

—Quieres saber la verdad? Mi primer aborto fué a los dieciseís, 2 meses después de ser vendida, no tengo enfermedades venéreas por que dios es grande,he tratado de suicidarme 4 veces seguidas pero represento una buena adquisición para el dueño así que me ha puesto vigilancia, no sé cuándo fué la última vez que permanecí sobria, de mi hermana no sé hace dos años (cuando me vendieron) y a los 18 ni siquiera puedo llevar la cuenta de los hombres que han desfilado por ESA puerta—exclamó mientras señalaba la puerta del habitáculo. No tenía sentido seguir fingiendo por que ahora ni siquiera su vida lo tenía.

Ranma continuaba llegando, todos los días ocupando su horario de las seis a las ocho, despilfarrando su salario de "policía" (ella no sabía en realidad a qué se dedicaba) en las tarifas extrafalarias que su padrote estaba cobrándole para sentarse a disque "platicar" (el muy tarado). Y por más que ella lo corría, el baboso seguía llegando. Jamás, nadie había hecho eso, es decir ¿Pagar por sentarse a platicar? ¿Con una prostituta? Pero qué clase de estupidez era esa ¿Huh? Pero aún asi y con la estupidez del asunto, ella, Akane, dejó de sentirse tan sola, tan sola y despreciable como siempre se encontraba.

Pero mientras razonaba esto, no pudo evitar que...que ESO resbalara por su mejilla—una lágrima, ¿Hace cuánto que no veía una?.

Ranma se percató del asunto y se acercó de apoco, sigilosamente, evitando exhasperarla más, de verdad quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella...es que ¿De verdad era tan estúpido?

Y la abrazó, presionandola contra su pecho, conociendo su dolor, procurando compartirlo, después la miró a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que le gustaban tanto, humedecidos por las lágrimas y enrojecidos por la soledad. La besó la frente y prosiguió a los ojos, la besó en cada rincón visible en su rostro, en todos menos en la boca, él quería hacerlo pero no lo haría, no hasta que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Ella le miró los ojos, cual fierecilla asustada y domada, pero no diría nada, jamás, por que igual todo resultaría en lo mismo.

—escapemos—pronunció él y su mundo se detuvo. ¿Escapar? ¿Es que eso era posible? Jah, en los cuentos de hadas, los cuentos de hadas y nada más. Pero por alguna razón aquellas palabras de él despertaron en ella, aquel sentimiento, aquella cosa que se aplastaba contra su pecho. ¿Desesperación? ¿Ganas de gritar? ¿Hacía cuanto que no sentía algo así? ¿Años? ¿Meses? ¿Es que no TODO daba lo mismo? Al parecer, el tarado ese todavía creía en los cuentos de hadas...¡Qué ternura!

—Sr. Saotome—llamaron a la puerta, era Joaquín. La había amenazado, esa misma tarde, al parecer lo molestaba con creces que ese "don nadie" le estuviera zonzacando a su mejor adquisición en mucho tiempo. Ya conocía esos numeritos, pero generalmente se marchaban a la semana, ya saben, dejándola "vestida y alborotada" y con la moral más baja. Pensó que se trataba del mismo caso, hasta que al pasar el mes el "cabrón" ese seguía llegando, le había elevado las cuotas hasta cantidades exhorbitantes, había tratado de persuadirlo por todos los medios posibles pero el cabrón continuaba empecinado. Harto como estaba ya de la situación decidió que era suficiente o la chica se encargaba de él o lo haría el mismo. Pero por sus medios.

—Espera—dijo ella. Sabía lo que seguía, Joaquín le llamaría, el monigote de la puerta estaría a su lado y mañana por la mañana aparecería un cuerpo no identificado flotando en el desagüe. Al parecer ESE idiota se había metido en problemas y GRANDES con su padrote.

Iré yo— le persuadió susurrando a su oído. Joaquín la golpearía, pero no existía otra alternativa al respecto.

Akane salió con sigilo en la habitación, sus predicciones eran correctas, ahí estaba Joaquin con su achichintle a un lado. Lo sabía de sobra, lo que seguía, pero no la quedaba nada que perder, la gritaría, la golpearía y encerraría en una habitación, ¡Que dolor! (notese el sarcasmo en su subconsciente).

Terminó en la habitación 2 del 3er nivel, aquella que estaba junto a la bodega y que apestaba a orines y muerte, muerte, todo apestaba a muerte en ese lugar. Ahí Joaquín desaparecía a las "piedritas" en su zapato. Era algo asi como la "habitación especial" de las torturas, todo un acontecimiento...

Lo miró, con aquella mirada cansina y desganada, no se encontraba asustada, en lo absoluto, en realidad solo estaba cansada, cansada de lo que fuese la vida, la que llevaba por supuesto.

—no piensas decir nada— le incitó. Necesitaba acabar con el asunto rápido. Ya saben, aquello de la paliza la tenía en azcuas, por que no tenía claro si lo correcto iba a a ser gritar de dolor o callar por resignación. No le encontraba sentido a seguir evitando lo inevitable, mientras antes lo hiciera antes terminaría y podría comenzar a dormir.

—jeh—sonrió, con esas sonrisas atemorizantes que solo los malos, malditos de verdad logran, aquellas sonrisas secas, frías y con cierto aire homicida suya. La sonrisa del diablo.

—No estarás molesto, supongo—continuó ella —o tal vez es que le temes—le provocó. A lo que el hombre permaneció con calma.

—me iba a escapar, supones bien. Pero no con él, si es lo que temes. Igual terminaba en el ducto de ventilación o el costal de la basura. Llevo tiempo intentándolo Joaquín. Lo sabes.

Y ya llegaba, la golpiza, la fractura de un par de costillas ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué más daba? Era lo que la faltaba para recuperar la cordura, la cordura en aquella cueva de locos. La dichosa "cordura" que la recordaba que la muerte era la única salvación al respecto.

—escúchame bien y escuchalo puta, eres mía, mía y de nadie más. Mía por que ni siquiera te perteneces a tí.—se entremezclaba la frase entre gemidos de dolor y agonía. —lo eacuchaste puta?! Tu hijo, tu hijo murió por culpa tuya y ese cabrón morirá por lo mismo. Así que más te vale pensar dos veces antes de intentar "escapar".

Y dicho y hecho, Ranma escapó con vida y más o menos ignorante del asunto hasta la siguiente noche, cuando encontró restringida su entrada al "Club". Pero lo persistente de su naturaleza tuvo que hacerse presente en algún momento y terminó infiltrándose en el lugar por medios que no vale la pena ni recordar...

Akane, Akane era todo lo que lograba razonar mientras recorría el edificio de cabo a rabo, esas endemoniadas habitaciones, en ninguna de ellas estaba ella, por ende parecían infinitas.

El primer y segundo piso, todo lo que conocía del edificio, había sido peinado al derecho y al revés pero de la peliazul no había rastros. Por fín encontró a alguien, la llamada Mrs. Ecstasy, la misma que había visto aquella noche, la noche que había conocido a Akane.

La mujer se portó algo recia al principio pero no sabía si por compasión o lástima (tanta desesperación reflejaba su rostro?) al final había insinuado algo acerca del piso tres. Y ahí estaba él subiendo las escalinatas hacia disque "su amada".

¿Lo que encontró? A la misma, con otro cabrón encima en ese piso de mala muerte. Y para variar, ese cabrón no respondía a otro título que su padrote.

—akane, yo...—las palabras murieron en su boca, estaba estupefacto.

—Jeh— sonrió con mofa — Ranma Saotome no eres el primer hombre que me jura" amor eterno" ni serás el último, pero antes de jurar algo así de estúpido, debes recordar que a las "damas" no se las cambia por putas y tú tienes una prometida a la que tienes que explicarle lo que has estado haciendo estas semanas.

Esta frase, fué lo último que pronunció, en realidad, o que alguien la escuchó pronunciar... pero es un secreto a voces que Akane Tendo (por que así se llamaba) murió alrededor de una hora después, en los sanitarios del club; junto a su compañera de habitación Shampoo Tan, una muerte fácil de explicar en realidad, ambas habían sido cómplices en el suicidio, una había matado a la otra, punto final. Pero existía algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar a los agentes de policía, por que...bueno no había dejado ninguna de las dos una carta de suicidio y según sus compañeras tampoco era como que se llevaran muy bien.

Al final después de reabrir el caso por apelación de cierto agente de identidad desconocida se tuvo conocimiento de una grabación en la que se mostraba la conversación que sostuvieron un hombre y la víctima unas horas antes, una escena de violencia en el vestíbulo del edificio y un par de testigos colocaron a Jose Joaquín "El flaco" Díaz en una posición de la que ni el jefe de policía de la estación pudo sacarlo. Por orden de algún mando superior "El flaco" fué encontrado culpable conncargos de homicio de segundo grado y en un juicio posterior también se le culpó de tráfico de personas. El "club" fué cerrado y las demás prostitutas se vieron "libres" por primera vez, desde que...bueno desde cuándo fuese que comenzaron con eso.

El caso fué olvidado tan pronto como subió a la fama, clasificándole como "otra triste historia de putas" pero los cuidadores del lugar donde la tumba de Tendo Akane descansa (nadie sabe quién pagó por ello) dicen que no falta mes en que no se llene de flores.

Bien chicos, terminé, es un one-shot que hice para una actividad en el foro de SGteam ¿Saben?, es una bonita comunidá por allá.

Espero les haya gustado y pues...aunque no es el primer fic que he hecho sí es el único y primero que he posteado aquí en el FFnet.

Un beso y díganme que les pareció, ¿Vale?


End file.
